1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to genetically engineered plants and bacteria. In particular, it relates to methods for optimizing substrate pools to facilitate the biosynthetic production of commercially useful levels of polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) in bacteria and plants.
PHAs are bacterial polyesters that accumulate in a wide variety of bacteria. These polymers have properties ranging from stiff and brittle plastics to rubber-like materials, and are biodegradable. Because of these properties, PHAs are an attractive source of nonpolluting plastics and elastomers.
The present invention especially relates to the production of copolyesters of .beta.-hydroxybutyrate (3HB) and .beta.-hydroxyvalerate (3HV), designated P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer, and derivatives thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are approximately a dozen biodegradable plastics in commercial use that possess properties suitable for producing a number of specialty and commodity products (Lindsay, 1992). One such biodegradable plastic in the polyhydroxyalkanoate (PHA) family that is commercially important is Biopol.TM., a random copolymer of 3-hydroxybutyrate (3HB) and 3-hydroxyvalerate (3HV). This bioplastic is used to produce biodegradable molded material (e.g., bottles), films, coatings, and in drug release applications. Biopol.TM. is produced via a fermentation process employing the bacterium Alcaligenes eutrophus (Byrom, 1987). The current market price is $6-7/lb, and the annual production is 1,000 tons. By best estimates, this price can be reduced only about 2-fold via fermentation (Poirier et al., 1995). Competitive synthetic plastics such as polypropylene and polyethylene cost about 35-45.cent./lb (Layman, 1994). The annual global demand for polyethylene alone is about 37 million metric tons (Poirier et al., 1995). It is therefore likely that the cost of producing P(3HB-co-3HV) by microbial fermentation will restrict its use to low-volume specialty applications.
Nakamura et al. (1992) reported using threonine (20 g/L) as the sole carbon source for the production of P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer in A. eutrophus. These workers initially suggested that the copolymer might form via the degradation of threonine by threonine deaminase, with conversion of the resultant .alpha.-ketobutyrate to propionyl-CoA. However, they ultimately concluded that threonine was utilized directly, without breaking carbon-carbon bonds, to form valeryl-CoA as the 3HV precursor. The nature of this chemical conversion was not described, but since the breaking of carbon-carbon bonds was not postulated to occur, the pathway could not involve threonine deaminase in conjunction with an .alpha.-ketoacid decarboxylating step to form propionate or propionyl-CoA. In the experiments of Nakamura et al., the PHA polymer content was very low (&lt;6% of dry cell weight). This result, in conjunction with the expense of feeding bacteria threonine, makes their approach impractical for the commercial production of P(3HB-co3HV) copolymer.
Yoon et al. (1995) have shown that growth of Alcaligenes sp. SH-69 on a medium supplemented with threonine, isoleucine, or valine resulted in significant increases in the 3HV fraction of the P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer. In addition to these amino acids, glucose (3% wt/vol) was also added to the growth media. In contrast to the results obtained by Nakamura et al. (1992), growth of A. eutrophus under the conditions described by Yoon et al. (1995) did not result in the production of P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer when the medium was supplemented with threonine as the sole carbon source. From their results, Yoon et al. (1995) implied that the synthetic pathway for the 3HV component in P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer is likely the same as that described in WO 91/18995 and Steinbuchel and Pieper (1992). This postulated synthetic pathway involves the degradation of isoleucine to propionyl-CoA (FIG. 3).
The PHB Biosynthetic Pathway
Polyhydroxybutyrate (PHB) was first discovered in 1926 as a constituent of the bacterium Bacillus megaterium (Lemoigne, 1926). Since then, PHAs such as PHB have been found in more than 90 different genera of gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria (Steinbuchel, 1991). These microorganisms produce PHAs using R-.beta.-hydroxyacyl-CoAs as the direct metabolic substrate for a PHA synthase, and produce polymers of R-(3)-hydroxyalkanoates having chain lengths ranging from C3-C14 (Steinbuchel and Valentin, 1995).
To date, the best understood biochemical pathway for PHB production is that found in the bacterium Alcaligenes eutrophus (Dawes and Senior, 1973; Slater et al., 1988; Schubert et al., 1988; Peoples and Sinskey, 1989a and 1989b). This pathway, which is also utilized by other microorganisms, is summarized in FIG. 1. In this organism, an operon encoding three gene products, i.e., PHB synthase, .beta.-ketothiolase, and acetoacetyl-CoA reductase, encoded by the phbC, phbA, and phbB genes, respectively, are required to produce the PHA homopolymer R-polyhydroxybutyrate (PHB).
As further shown in FIG. 1, acetyl-CoA is the starting substrate employed in the biosynthetic pathway. This metabolite is naturally available for PHB production in plants and bacteria when these organisms are genetically manipulated to produce the PHB polyester.
Recently, a multi-enzyme pathway was successfully introduced into plants for the generation of polyhydroxybutyrate (PHB) (Poirier et al., 1992).
The P(3HB-co-3HV) Copolymer Biosynthetic Pathway
As noted above, P(3HB-co-3HV) random copolymer, commercially known as Biopol.TM., is produced by fermentation employing A. eutrophus. A proposed biosynthetic pathway for P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer production is shown in FIG. 2. Production of this polymer in plants has not yet been demonstrated.
The successful production of P(3HB-co-3HV) copolymer in plants or bacteria requires the generation of substrates that can be utilized by the PHA biosynthetic enzymes. For the 3HB component of the polymer, the substrate naturally exists in plants in sufficient concentration in the form of acetyl-CoA (Nawrath et al., 1994). This is not true for the 3HV component of the copolymer, however. In this case, the starting substrate is propionyl-CoA. The presence of sufficient pools of acetyl-CoA and propionyl-CoA in plants and microorganisms, along with the proper PHA biosynthetic enzymes (i.e., a .beta.-ketothiolase, a .beta.-ketoacyl-CoA reductase, and a PHA synthase), would make it possible to produce copolyesters of P(3HB-co-3HV) in these organisms.